The Fallen
by Nakiato
Summary: When Sakura finds a hidden love, she is heartbroken. Meanwhile, a young Hyuuga male is trying to figure himself out. It takes a spark to light a flame, and it has a lifetime to burn. SakuNeji
1. Lost in herself

**A/N: **Hello, I am Nakiato and welcome to my first Naruto fanfiction. I'm hoping you enjoy and I'm also thinking that its going to be a long one, the longest fic I've ever written to be exact. Reviews and flames welcome, although the latter will be ignored. If anybody is opposed to this fic, you are more than welcome not to read it.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. If I did I'd probably be rich and out making mroe wonderful manga for you to enjoy. Oh yeah.. and Itachi would be my bitch. )

---------------------------才---------------------------

Naruto was the last person on earth that anybody wished to fall for. In fact, Naruto was often the last thing on the minds of most people---unless of course they feared for their lives from the demon laying partially dormant inside of him. As far as most people were concerned, he was just a nuisance---somebody to be ignored---to not even acknowledge as being alive.

And so, it was understandable that Sakura was quite shocked and upset when she discovered about a little tryst that had occurred behind her back. In fact _quite _just didn't seem like a strong enough word.

And that brought her to her current location---standing outside of a small bar located on the outskirts of town---hoping to get smashed and looking forward to the hangover that would result the following morning. She wouldn't have to see them if she was to ill to go out training right?

She heaved a sigh and entered. The air was thick with the stench of tobacco---a smell she wasn't fond of but would get used to before the night's end. A few heads turned as she approached the bar and many perverted stares were ignored as she gingerly weeded her way through the tiny shack.

She was bumped by a rather large and sweaty man and she asked herself why she hadn't settled for one of the cleaner more appropriate bars further in town. _Because I'd have to see them---thats why_. She was quick to remind herself.

Finally she reached her destination---quickly catching the eye of the bartender who waddled over to serve her---while polishing a glass with a slightly dirty towel.

"What can I serve a perty lil' thing like ye self?"

She frowned at his poor use of language, "Something strong, I don't care what the cost."

The barkeep nodded and promptly shuffled off to fetch her some rancid smelling alcohol. Sakura took the chance to look around the bar---what wasn't hidden in thick clouds of tobacco smoke that is.

The place was filthy at best. Everything seemed to be covered in a gray or black film---from all the smoking no doubt. Rather large round men sat at small tables---so crowded that they almost touched at the small stools they sat on seemed ready to break. Occasionally she could see a waitress of sorts slip in and out between tightly packed bodies although prostitute seemed a more fitting word to describe them.

Sakura heaved a sigh---she really had wandered into the wrong side of town. The promise of getting piss drunk was the only thing that had attracted her---that and the hopes of avoiding anybody and everybody that she knew.

Had she been in a better mood---she would be enjoying a much more interesting party back in town with her friends. She would be in a much more sanitary location and her personal hygiene would still be intact. Had she been back in town she would be enjoying Naruto's party---the party held in the honour of Konoha's new Rokudaime.

_To hell with Naruto. To hell with Team 7 in general._

Somewhere between her inward cursing and her glaring about the musky bar---the barkeep had slid her a glass filled to the brim with a deep golden coloured substance. Sakura took one whiff of the drink---wrinkled her nose in disgust at the heavy alcohol smell that it carried---and finally sucked back as much as she could without puking.

She could almost see Tsunade shaking her head sadly at her as she consumed the pungent liquid---but who was Tsunade to tell her what she could and could not do. She quickly pushed the mental image aside and continued on her mission. She believed she was more than old enough to take care of herself by now---her twenty-first birthday was set at less than an hour away.

The time ticked by slowly as she consumed alcoholic beverage after alcoholic beverage. She let her arm go limp and slammed the glass into the hard counter top.

"Give'more."

The barkeep frowned at her drunken state and shook his head firmly. "Yer business is much appreciated missy, but I dun' need no ninja causin' trouble out here because one of their little missus' went an' got herself drunk to death."

Sakura frowned and hissed a warning. "Give' goddamn drink, now!"

That was right when she broke down into an emotional drama. The barkeep was quite nervous and unsure what to do with the out of control and hysterical young woman.

"Now look here missus'. Maybe ye should head on home now."

Sakura looked up at him through puffy red eyes and shook her head firmly---almost falling off of her stool in the process.

"If I go'home. N-naruto."

The barkeep glanced around nervously. He couldn't get a straight sentence out of the woman. Just his luck that he would get stuck with a piss drunk crybaby this close to closing time.

"Its really late missus'. This here bar is gonna' be closin' real soon."

Sakura stared at him blankly and he gave up. She'd better hope somebody she knew came along to fetch her---or she would find herself seated outside on the front step.

It was just at this rather awkward moment that a certain Hyuuga Neji made his presence known. He sat beside Sakura at the bar---giving her a rather pitiful look out of the corner of his eye as she stared at him meekly.

He quickly noted her drunken state as she slid off her stool---swayed about on her feet for a moment before ultimately slumping over onto him. With a disgusted look he took her by the arm and dragged her out of the bar and into the empty streets.

Neji was awakened to the rather unappetizing sounds of retching coming from his single bathroom. With an incoherent grumble he gathered himself off of his couch, and marched promptly into the bathroom. Just as expected---a blossom covered head was being held over the porcelain bowl as the poor girl puked her guts out.

With a frustrated huff the teenage boy approached her. He was unsure of what to do---should he rub her back? Neji's fingers twitched at the thought. Did he really want to touch her? She had been located in a more than filthy enough bar full of prostitutes and drunkards. The only reason he had been there was to collect an owing to himself---she on the other hand had meant to get piss drunk.

_And now she's paying the price._

A pitiful moan pulled him back to his senses. For a small moment emerald eyes were fixed on his own pale counterparts. Such moment was quickly broken as she returned to her retching in the toilet.

Sakura flinched slightly as she felt soft, unsure fingers press themselves lightly to her back. She let out another moan as they proceeded to stroke up and down her back---effectively relieving some of the tension from her sore back. Her illness decided to give her a break and she sat back from the toilet---taking the warm towel that was given to her and wiping off any and all remnants from her face.

"Thanks," she mumbled into the soft piece of cotton. She could feel a blush spreading across the bridge of her nose---just how embarrassing was it to be giving your guts to the porcelain bowl of a boy you had never really spoken to before?

Neji just nodded and remained framed by the doorway. He was unsure of what his next move was going to be. It wasn't exactly fun to deal with a hangover---not that he would have known from experience.

Sakura stood suddenly, bracing herself against a marble counter top as her vision swam. Her throbbing head screamed in protest as she straightened herself up and glanced into the mirror out of the corner of her eye. She winced at the vision of herself that she saw. Her hair was messy---in desperate need of a brush and a wash. Her eyes were rimmed with a deep shade of pink, all in all she looked like crap. She lowered her head in shame.

"S-sorry about this," she fumbled around desperately for the right words, "I'll head home right now."

"Are you well enough?" The sound of Neji's smooth, deep voice, was enough to make her lift her head to catch his eyes. What she saw there surprised her. Eyes so normally void of all emotion had very briefly been laced with something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"You'll have to walk by Naruto's."

Sakura frowned and nodded her head firmly. "With all do respect, I can make my way home quite easily."

Neji shrugged before leaving the small bathroom. Sakura watched his retreating back as he made his way into what she could assume to be the kitchen. With a few moments to spare---Sakura took the opportunity to peer around the small apartment from her current position just inside the bathroom.

It was fairly cramped and small. It was something that she had never envisioned the Hyuuga prodigy inhabiting---for some reason Hyuuga estate just seemed to go along with the silent character. She supposed however that this was partly due to the fact that he was in fact a member of the cadet and _not_ the main branch of the prestigious clan.

Sakura quickly turned on the taps to the small bathroom sink. There was no way that she would go about walking the streets of Konoha in such a poor looking state. That would just scream for attention---attention she wasn't really ready for.

The warm water was a soothing and much welcomed relief to the soiled skin of her face. She allowed herself to melt away into its soft touch, a soft warm touch that she had dreamed of for as long as she could remember. Sakura glared at the mirror---ignoring the wave of nausea that threatened to reclaim her.

She wouldn't allow herself to think that way. She had to turn around and walk away---walk away from all the nights she spent dreaming of being with him, all the moments together that she had cherished. She quickly smoothed out her hair with a bit of water and exited the small room.

Neji was waiting for her in the living room, a small bindle fixed in his hand. As soon as he saw her, he approached, offering the packet to her.

"It'll help. With the nausea at least."

Sakura took the package with a polite 'thank-you' and bid him farewell. As she was rounding the corner to exit the building that his apartment was located in---she heard him say something quietly.

"You can't avoid them forever Sakura. They were your team-mates regardless, and now Naruto is your Hokage. You can't not see them together."

She hesitated but then hurried on her way. His words seemingly lost in her wake.

-------------------------------------才-------------------------------------

It wasn't until about two weeks later that she saw him again. He was out at the market, presumably purchasing his weekly groceries. Much to her relief she had been able to avoid him quite a bit un-suspiciously. The last thing she wanted on her mind right now was the worry of being judged by the Hyuuga.

She could see him approaching her out of the corner of her eye, but she pretended to be engrossed with choosing vegetables. A large cartload of fresh items cut off his way to her and she quickly took the opportunity to escape from him. As she turned however, her shoulders sagged in dismay as her route of escape was blocked off by yet another male body. A male body so perfect it could only belong to one Uchiha Sasuke.

She cursed her luck and narrowed her eyes, willing for him to disappear. Luck was not on her side this day it seemed, as he was standing next to her after taking only a few swift strides.

"I didn't see you at Naruto's party."

He had leaned in closely so that she could hear him over the hustle and bustle of the crowded marketplace. She could feel his warm breath tickle her cheek---effectively distracting her. Thinking she hadn't heard him properly, the Uchiha attempted again---only to be cut off by her rushed response.

"Thats because I wasn't there," she hissed at him, malice evident in her feminine voice.

She attempted to turn, to get away from him as quickly as possible. She felt like he was smothering her and she needed to get away. Now was not the time or the place to get into discussion with him as to why she was absent---it was a topic she didn't particularly feel like discussing with him at the moment anyways.

He grabbed her arm, effectively halting her second escape attempt.

"We need to talk."

"No, we don't Sasuke." She turned slightly so that she could see him properly. "I have nothing to say to you Uchiha-sama."

With a quick twist of her arm she was gone. The crowd closing into the space where she once stood---leaving the Uchiha baffled and hurt by her parting words.

-------------------------------------才------------------------------------

Sakura ran as fast as she could, given the large population of the market currently. At her side---full bags swished and bumped into her slim thighs. Ragged sobs broke free from her chest as she tried to get as far away as possible from her former love.

_At least this makes good training._

She smiled to herself bitterly as she rounded a corner---one of the few alleyways that was free from bustling shoppers. Keeping her hand flat against the brick wall, she navigated its dark depths. Despite the fact that it was barely noon---the close proximity of the two buildings allowed very little light to penetrate fully down to the ground.

_'We need to talk'_

Thats exactly what he had said to her. She struggled to keep back the sobs that had become more frequent and powerful.

There was nothing left to talk about. He had made his decision, they had both made decisions. Maybe it wouldn't have hurt so much---but it was kept secret from her. They had known each other for many years, practically grown up together.

_So why couldn't they just tell me. Talk to me instead of keeping me in the dark._

Sakura stumbled as her eyes blurred with fresh tears. Nine years apparently meant nothing to the two young men. Nine years wasn't enough for them to stop toying with her heart.

A little ways off, blanketed by dark shadows---two pale eyes stared pityingly at her. Two pale eyes that could see everything---yet understand nothing.

---------------------------才---------------------------

**A/N**: Reviews welcome and appreciated. I would love to hear reader feedback and opinions on this story. This chapter fell a little bit shorter than I wanted it to, but it seemed like such a perfect place to cut-off.


	2. Breaking the dam

**The Fallen**

Chapter 2

**A/N: **I apologize for the shortness of this update. This is a chapter that had to happen, despite my dissatisfaction with it. Think of this as a turning point in the story. Basically, the transition between the discomfort and pain into the healing. P.S. Thanks for the reviews ) One more thing ) I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I only own the plot in this fic. And for all interested readers, I'm opening a website were I will be blogging and writing up articles. You can check there for reports on story progress, learn more about me and just plain have some place to go when your bored. Hope to see you there!

---------------------------才---------------------------

Sakura felt like throwing up as she walked down the long corridor leading towards the Hokage's office. Inwardly she was a jumble of nerves and emotions, but outwardly she radiated elegance and an aura of calm.

It had been a few days since she had seen Sasuke at the market. He had of course tried to contact her, she of course avoided him to no end. The notes left beneath her door were either torn up immediately or burned in a candle flame. Whenever he tried catching her while training, she did a one eithty and went straight home.

Naruto of course tried to get to her as well. He sent her letters through mail, even made requests for meetings. His attempts had been unsuccessful thus far, until today that is.

_Why the hell did I agree to this anyways?_

She knew that this was going to turn into a huge emotional battle. The ninja who had visited her apartment earlier that morning claimed that Rokudaime had a mission to brief Sakura on, but she knew that was just his excuse to get her into his office and maybe at last get everything out into the open. She of course couldn't refuse a request like that, it was against everything she was taught if she ignored an official ninja business request from Rokudaime without any vaiable excuse.

She had though about claiming illness, but the fact that she was dressed and about to head out to training when the messenger had visited her apartment, they would all know it was a lie.

Her footsteps seemed to resound loudly in her head as emerald eyes fixed themselves on the two large wooden doors that loomed ahead of her, a large Konoha leaf burned into its aged oak panels. She stopped a few feet away, taking a moment to breathe deeply, preparing herself for what she was about to face.

From behind the thick wood doors she could hear Naruto shouting something at another occupant.

_Sasuke-kun._

There was no doubt about it. In all the years, Naruto's voice had deepened to a low baritone rumble. His personality had not changed at all, it wouldn't have made a difference however. Sakura could still read him, understand his feelings through movement and guesture, even the notes in his voice had become familiar. Despite the fact that his voice was muffled to her, she could still hear the tenderness in it, the love.

The two ANBU guards that stood on either side of the door tilted their heads as they gazed at her from behind animal masks, wondering just what she was up to no doubt. She cleared her throat and approached the door, handing one the request from Naruto.

He gave a curt nod before slipping inside the office to announce her arrival. A few moments later he was once again at his post, and she was entering the office with a heavy heart.

Naruto ceased his mindless screaming---much to the relief of a certain Uchiha---as soon as the door to his office creaked open. A sleek ANBU guard was quickly produced, and upon making a low bow he anounced the arrival of one Haruno Sakura.

"Sakura-chan came," Naruto breathed before waving the guard off to come and bring them their guest.

Sasuke nodded, despite the fact that Naruto had now fixed the oak doors with his cerulean gaze. Sasuke was relieved that Sakura had finally honoured a request made by one of them, but Sasuke still couldn't help but feel unease about this meeting. Things hadn't been easy for the past while, and as much as he knew Sakura hated to admit, it wasn't just hard for her.

---------------------------才---------------------------

_Sasuke gazed down at his lover from beneath thick lashes, and couldn't quite help himself from smirking. There they were, laying together, the stickiness of their sweat and other bodily fluids, and the firm pressure of skin only further empowering their afterglow._

"_Dobe," Sasuke nuged Naruto lightly in the ribs._

_The blue eyed male gave a half hearted grumble before turning his head and fixing him withthat piercing cerulean stare of his, even if it was rather lazy looking._

"_What do you want bastard?"_

_Sasuke grinned, "You aren't going back to sleep are you dobe?"_

_Naruto rolled his eyes and with a huff rolled over so that he was facing away from his dark haired partner. Sasuke frowned for a moment before a devious grin pasted itself over his pale features._

"_AH! What the fuck Sasuke!"_

_Sasuke chuckled before hopping gracefully out of the bed, just barely missing Naruto's clumsy swipe. Naruto glared at him, fully awake now, but his previous intentions of murder were soon forgotten as he observed his lover standing across the room from him, in all his naked glory with a daring look in his onyx eyes._

"_I see.. so you want to play that way?"_

_Sasuke raised an eyebrow before giving a mischevious grin and pouncing back onto the bed. Naruto barely had time to give a startled cry as his wrists were siezed in Sasuke's own callused hands. It was at the exact moment that he found a warm slick tongue invading his own moist caverns, that a furious and betrayed cry pierced the room._

---------------------------才---------------------------

Sasuke chanced a glance up as Sakura entered the office solemnly. Her eyes were downcast, not willing to meet the faces of her friends. Sasuke glanced around the room before settling on staring down at Naruto's desk, anything to escape the broken look in Sakura's eyes.

After Sakura had found in them in the process of "getting it on" so to speak, she hadn't breathed a word to them. They found their routine training sessions lacking a person, their weekly outings had stopped completely.

Both Naruto and Sasuke knew that their relationship would no doubt hurt Sakura, but neither of them had considered the fact that it would destroy it entirely. In the end it was just proof of how great Sakura's love had been for Sasuke, and just how fragile she truly was.

"Uh...S-Sakura," Naruto began, his voice was dry and hoarse.

She didn't even look up at him, not even briefly. Naruto gave Sasuke a pained expression. She could have at least nodded her acknowledgement.

"Sakura-chan-"

"Don't bother," Sakura cut him off none to nicely. Sasuke noted that it was a highly intolerable way to address the Hokage, but at the moment formalities didn't really matter.

"Don't you ever call me Sakura-_chan_ again!" Sakura's voice quickly rose in pitch and intensity, so much so that it had Naruto shaking in his chair," From now on I am to be addressed as Haruno Sakura by the likes of you."

Naruto frowned deeply, that insult had hit hard. _The likes of you, _just what did that mean?

"I came here for one thing and one thing only."

Sasuke gave Sakura a curious stare, her voice had suddenly dropped back to dangerously low tones. It was just like the calm before the storm.

"Sakura..."

Sakura fixed Sasuke with a piercing glare which instantly shut his mouth, "Don't interrupt me Uchiha."

"I came here to tell you that I will be leaving Konoha. Label me as a missing nin, I don't care."

"B-But Sakura!" Naruto cried out. There was no way that he could loose someone that he had held so dear to him since childhood.

"I can't stand to be here any longer," she pointed a shaking finger at the two of them, "A-after all I did for you. After I stood by your side for so long, this is how you repay me Naruto?"

Naruto gazed down at his desk guiltily. Sakura had done nothing to hurt him. He had always known that she was in love with Sasuke and then one day he stole him away. All the years they fought together, were the best of friends, their most reliable allies. It was as if he had just thrown it all back in her face. _Thanks for being so kind to me, for sticking by me and helping me realize me true dream. But after all that, I'm going to stomp right over you and into Sasuke's heart._

Naruto glanced up mournfully to find Sakura collapsed to her knees in the center of the room. Her shoulders shook harsly as sobs tore themselves from her small frame. Sasuke slowly approached her, unsure of himself.

"You know... I always had the highest respect for both of you. You both realized your greatest dreams," she was suddely looking at them again, an eerie smile splayed across her face, "Pathetic... I was never good enough to realize mine."

---------------------------才---------------------------

**A/N: **While I do realize that it has been a long time since my last update, I would appreciate it if people would refrain from emailing or reviewing just to say something along the lines of _"Update, I've been waiting a long time." _I don't mean to single anybody out, this is a general notice to everybody. It takes me a long time to write, longer to write good. I go through alot of chapter rewrites and sometimes it takes me days to write even a paragraph because I am constantly trying to work it out.

**Yzak Lover Extrodinaire: **I'm glad you think that it looks interesting ) Hope you enjoyed the update.

**Kaze ni Tenshi: **Again, glad you find it interesting!

**GaaraSakura Luvers 4Evah: **Don't worry about the NejiSaku. This isn't going to be a PWP fic, so it may take a while for things to heat up however.

**Ankhazu: **Well, I'm glad I've kept him in character, thats always something I worry about )

**Blaze007: **Oh yes, lol this fic should have many chapters.

**Gin-inu: **Here it is )

**sasukefurever: **Sorry you found it confusing. I am aiming for a more complex story however.

**Chibi06: **Well, I hope you continue to read then )

**Ino-Kisama: **I'm happy you thought it was so good! Here is the update )

**Broken and Fallen Angel of Death: **Lol, yes Sasuke does seem sort of bastard-ish doesn't he. Don't worry though, as the story progresses you just might change your mind.

**xXPantherOfShadowsXx: **Sorry Panther but I have no obligation to update this story at a speed that suits you. I do have other things to do, but if you would prefer short, low-quality chapters...


	3. Newfound Prospects

**The Fallen****  
**

**Summary: **When Sakura finds a hidden love, she is heartbroken. Meanwhile, a young Hyuuga male is trying to figure himself out. It takes a spark to light a flame, and it has a lifetime to burn. SakuNeji

**Pairing(s): **Neji/Saukra, Naruto/Sasuke (mentioned)

**Chapter Stats: **approx. 2000 words

**Authors Notes:** Hey guys. Yet another lengthy wait for you, but I do hope that you all enjoy this update. This chapter falls somewhere between the first and second chapters in terms of length. I'm happy to announce that for all of you Neji/Sakura lovers, we will be getting a bit more into that side of the story from now on. The next chapter has been planned, but with this being my final year of high school (which is almost over) I can't promise an update anytime soon, maybe July? Of course I will aim for sooner.

**Disclaimer: **I just play, don't own.

---------------------------才---------------------------

**Newfound Prospects**

Neji winced as he sat up in bed suddenly. The shrill alarm of the nearby clock, resounded in his brain until he finally found the energy to knock it over onto its side, ultimately shutting it off. He flopped back into his pillows as he tried to focus his eyes onto his surroundings.

He had returned late the previous night from a long patrol mission. It had lasted a few weeks and required near constant movement with little rest. After so much activity it seemed as though his body had finally given out on him, and now he was plagued with sore muscles and hazy vision as a result of using Byakugan so much.

Somewhere in the nether regions of his mind, he registered the chime of the doorbell. He frowned and chose to ignore it, if it was really so important they would either come back or break down his door. He certainly wasn't expecting the later of the two options.

"Neji?"

With a groan he forced his body to heave itself out of bed and quickly shuffled over to his closet to retrieve some form of decent and unbloodied clothing. He finally emerged in the simple garb of sweatpants and a loose fitting t-shirt. Narrowing his eyes in annoyance he took the few steps out into the living room.

"Just what do you think you are doing here so early?"

Sakura whirled around in surprise. To say that the pale-eyed ninja hadn't startled her would be a lie. She gave him a meek smile and remained silent from embarrassment.

"Well?" Neji was sure that by now his left eye was twitching.

Sakura opened her mouth to speak, than paused and seemed to rethink her thoughts.

"Well..for one thing, its the middle of the afternoon," she finally started and earned herself a well practiced glare.

"I actually had something that I needed to speak to you about. If its more convenient I could come back some other time. Tomorrow maybe?"

Neji shook his head and grunted in frustration before proceeding into the kitchen, "I have to leave again tomorrow on more missions."

Sakura cursed her luck. It was true that she really did need to speak to him, but after witnessing his foul mood first hand, she had really hoped that she would have been able to avoid him until at least the next day.

"Sit down, I'll be out in a minute."

Sakura stared at Neji's couch apprehensively. It was black with cushions that had been squished down from good use. It looked comfortable and homely, but the thin layer of dust that decorated it conveyed its lack of use in the past while. Finally deciding that she would rather avoid any argument with Neji in this state, she took a seat and waited for Neji.

She didn't have to wait long, he returned soon after bearing a tray with two porcelain tea cups and a black, cast-iron teapot. He set the tray down in between them and proceeded to serve out the tea.

The next few moments were spent in silence. Sakura thanked whatever god was looking out for her as it seemed that Neji had finally loosened up slightly. Finally he set down his own cup and fixed her with a piercing stare.

"Well?"

Sakura glanced at him from around her own teacup. She set it back down onto the tray carefully. The beautiful porcelain reminded her of something that a king or queen might drink out of, secretly she wondered if he had brought them out just for this occasion.

"Well...I," she trailed off. Suddenly she had lost all nerve that she had built up whilst waiting for him to return from his mission, "I actually wanted to ask you about patrolling."

His eyes flicked to hers briefly and she inwardly smirked, she had gained his attention.

" The act of moving about an area, for purposes of observation, inspection, or security."

Sakura felt her face flush. Here she was trying to begin an important conversation and he was sitting there trying to humor her with an implication that she was an idiot.

"Cheer up, I was trying to humor you," he said dryly.

"I know," she sighed, "I'm sorry about this. I'm taking up your day off just to have this stupid conversation."

She stood up abruptly and fixed her skirt, "I"ll leave you to your own devices, maybe another day."

"You came all the way over here to leave within twenty minutes?" his question was tinged with frustration, "There might not be a next time. My job isn't exactly the safest in Konoha."

Sakura winced before resuming her position on the couch. He was right, she was being entirely foolish.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to know more about it. Thats all."

"Why?" he asked coolly.

Despite having known him for several years, the ice in his voice always got to her. It seemed to only be worse as he grew older. She simply couldn't shake the feeling that she was always butting into his life at the wrong time, or taking up some important part of his precious time.

"I was actually thinking about joining," she averted her eyes.

There was no doubt in her mind that he knew the reasons why. He seemed to know just a little bit of every important aspect of someones life, despite the fact that he was hardly the gossiper. She assumed it came from silent contemplation and observation, everybody knew that he was the master at it.

"If your going to be some sort of hindrance, don't join."

Sakura felt her temper flash at his quick comment. Despite apparently having woken him from a much needed rest, he had been the one to convince her to stay. He had no reason to be so cold and disrespectful in her opinion.

"You know, I'll remember you said that the next time I find you bleeding out on the battlefield."

Neji frowned and struck her with a cold glare, "Your empty threats are worthless."

"Have you really gotten so far by being so cold?"

Again he glared. Who was she to question him when all he was doing was informing her about the position that she now seemed so desperate to claim?

"I used to think that only Sasuke could be so cold," his pale eyes noted the way her upper lip trembled slightly at the very mention of his name, "I realize now that maybe your even worse."

Her words bit into him like ice, and his voice dropped to dangerously low tones, "Don't you ever compare me to him."

Sakura's petal lips pulled slightly into a twisted grin, "Don't treat me like a genin."

He tsked under his breath before refilling his teacup, and despite their short lived spat, Sakura felt as though a dark cloud had been lifted from them. It seemed as though in order to defeat Neji, one had to use his own cold hearted tactics against him.

"If your joining just to escape from them, your joining for the wrong reasons," he spoke softly in between sips.

Sakura sighed and settled back into the cushions. Part of her did want to join, if only to give herself a small break from the constant argument that her life had been for the past while. The rest leapt at the idea of a thrill, of a chance to put her hard training to work at last.

"I want to be useful," she said at last.

Neji glanced at her as she stared off into space, her green eyes hazed by a deeper emotion.

"You are useful at the hospital."

"No," she shook her head, "I need to get out and breath a little. I want to save lives on the battlefield."

He looked at her, almost as if he was sizing her up. She tried her best to look strong as she continued to try and convey her feelings to him.

"I want to feel more useful. I'm tired of living here, sheltered in Konoha."

After a few more moments of studying her turned away, "You were never the strongest of ninja, a valuable asset."

She frowned, she could sense the rejection coming.

"Out on the patrol, things happen in a split second. There isn't time for somebody else to try and cover you because you can't handle the enemy."

"How would you feel out on the battlefield Neji," he glanced up to be met with fierce and determined eyes, "When you are seriously wounded, would you rely on the basic knowledge of your comrade's? Or would you prefer the usefulness of a fully trained medic nin?"

He seemed to ponder the options, each one weighing heavily in his mind. She was quite sure that he was also adding in the probabilities of himself being hurt enough to require the skills of a true medic.

"Neji... you know that you require a letter from someone who is already a patrol nin to verify your skills."

"Your not going to get one from me. I don't think that you are cut out for it."

Sakura narrowed her eyes and clutched at the edge of the sofa cushion tightly. There just didn't seem to be anything that she could say to convince him. She had stated her case, given him reason why she could be useful and why she was showing interest in the first place.

"You know that I could be useful out there. As a medic trained by Tsunade-sama herself-"

"Thats reason in itself why you cannot join," Neji cut in.

Sakura fixed him with a confused and hurt look. She didn't understand what could be so bad about having been trained by a former hokage. Neji took note of the hurt look in her eyes. For some reason he just couldn't bear to see the young woman like that, especially knowing that it was because of him.

"When your on patrol, you are always near the enemy. The whole idea is to patrol problem borders and prevent conflict before it becomes too much to handle. If any enemy caught wind that someone so important to the village was out there," he paused as if searching for the right words to convey the meaning, "There is no doubt that your end would not come swiftly."

Sakura gave him a soft smile, "I can't be sheltered anymore Neji."

After that, no more words were exchanged. The small apartment was filled with a silent void but the atmosphere remained relaxed and comfortable. Seeing as there was nothing further to be said, Sakura waved nodded her thanks for the tea before she left to go her own way.

She had never received a direct response to whether or not he would provide the letter that she required to be admitted into the patrol. Being a jounin already, the letter was all that prevented her from entering the ranks.

Her stomach had spun itself into a jumbled web, but now that she was outdoors and headed out to train, she loosened up a little and felt her confidence in Neji growing ever so slowly.

Sure he had given her reasons as to why she shouldn't try and join the patrol, and although she hated to admit it, she knew that they were very good arguments indeed. Something in the back of her conscious told her however that he would be fair in his decision and would way all options both in her favor and against her.

---------------------------才---------------------------

The dark haired patrolman looked up as he saw a figure approaching. He gave a curt nod as the figure handed him a sealed envelope. He raised a curved eyebrow as he turned to deliver the package to a more senior officer.

Neji couldn't help the small smirk that adorned his normally placid features. After a restless night, he surprisingly enough felt perfectly fine. It had been a night full of thought as he weighed in many factors before coming to a final decision.

He knew one thing for sure. There would be at least one person who wasn't to happy about this.

---------------------------才---------------------------

**A/N:** I would love to thank everybody who gave out a review to this fic. I really enjoy reading them and writing replies is just awesome!

**Blonde Hurricane: **Thank you for being so patient and I'm glad that you enjoyed it.

**inuyashaHELP: **Sorry that it disturbs you but relationships like that do happen. I'm glad that you don't think the story is bad just because of that.

**lili boom: **Awwww wow, I think that might be the first time I've heard of anybody shedding tears over something that I have written. Yet another point for me! Yes, poor poor Sakura, but things always seem to turn out for the best in the end right?

**Kaze ni Tenshi: **Thanks, it took me forever to come up with that ending.

**Kunai-to-the-Heart: **Yup, it was getting good, but I'm a sucker for cliffhangers.

**Hyuuga's Winged Guardian: **Uhhh.. well you know, they are in a relationship after all. Yes Sasuke is fairly bastardish, but Sakura will pull through.

**the sands in an hourglass: **Well I'm glad that you find my idea original. I had to rack my poor brain to come up with it. Yes, I'm sure it was quite awkward for Sasuke, especially since he is the apparent source of all the argument.

**sakura-negi: **Umm.. question answered? No he is not involved directly in the whole Naruto-Sasuke thing, but he does seem to keep popping up into Sakura's life.

**sakura5656: **Ohhhh...well in that case. -pulls out some shuriken- Glad your loving it!

**Ankhazu: **Ohh.. hope you changed the sheets afterwards. I'm glad that I've lived up to your expectations. Hope you enjoy this slightly longer chapter.

**in luv with cold hearted gu...: ** -cough- I update when I can sorry.

**Animeaddict99:** Well... you seem to have some confusion. There was no relationship between Sakura and Naruto, it was more that she wanted to have a relationship with Sasuke. Hope your beginning to understand the story!

**Yzak Lover Extrodinaire:** Awww, it doesn't matter how long you take, so long as you review. Lol, thanks for reviewing.

**Heartless Ghost:** Glad you like the twist, I'm trying to write it as best as I can. The yaoi won't be playing so much of a role now if thats any consolation to you.

**Neji'sgirlfriend:** Glad you liked the formation.

**MisSs005:** Yes it would be a pity. Now the question is, am I evil enough to let that happen.

**Iatok:** Wow, first off, that you for the wonderfully lengthy review. I'm glad you like the pace, PWP is just pointless. Poor Sakura indeed, but lets just face it, stuff happens lol. Yes, the whole owing. I can't tell you anything about it because that would just be like giving you the treasure without the map. I"m glad you agree with me on the whole updating issue.

Well, till next time guys, and remember to keep reviewing!


	4. Apologies

-1_**Please**_ excuse my terrible lateness in any form of update for this fic. There really are no excuses, so I'll just tell you the truth as it is.

In due time I had planned on updating this story, but I was also forced to begin my first year of university last year. Quite a stressful year it was too, full of course changing, followed eventually by a complete degree change. In all the commotion of this new lifestyle, I had completely forgotten about this special tale!

It wasn't until I was reading through the junk mails on an account that I hardly bother to check anymore, that I was kindly reminded that it was now July 2007. I quickly rushed online to see just when the last update had been, and imagine my surprise when I found that its been over a year! Time sure did seem to fly!

It is regrettable however, that during this year, I have not come up with any new inspirations or ideas for this story. Now, now, don't groan in dismay. I also read through what was posted so far, and realized just what shabby quality it really is.

My solution is thus - rewrite the first three chapters. While I am writing these chapters, I will attempt to plot out the story once again.

Thank you for those who read this, and have been waiting ever so patiently for an update from me. I was quite surprised at the number of reviewers who had managed to find this story well after its last update.

Please rest assured that I will be doing my best to improve on what we already have. I can't promise that there will be a rewrite of chapter one up tomorrow, but all I ask for is a little more patience with me as I try to work out the flaws.

Thank you once again for sticking by me and this story.

_ Nakiato_


End file.
